


Three babies, three universes, six clueless supernatural idiots

by Fanlan



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Multi Verse, how each set of husbands deal with getting babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlan/pseuds/Fanlan
Summary: Accidental baby acquisition for each version of the husbands, the book, radio and show.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Three babies, three universes, six clueless supernatural idiots

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt! I will add the next parts soonish.

Aziraphale wasn’t normally the type to change, hadn’t even done much of that in the five years since the world didn’t end but one day out of the blue he just tells Crowley he’s selling the shop.

“And going where?” Crowley had asked crossly watching his angel pack each box carefully, each knickknack, book and assorted ‘treasure’ wrapped with tender love and their own miracle to stay intact. There was a large lory pulling up to the curb and large burly men walking heavily into the shop, not looking like the sort that would give any care to the boxes the angel pointed them towards; all packed and ready to exit the shop.

“Don’t know yet,” was the response and there was a small pause, a gentle smile as he pecked Crowley on the cheek making his cheeks flare with the fires of hell themselves.

“But I think its time we left, my darling.”

That had been three days ago, their homes packed into storage as they loaded themselves into the Bentley and went in search of what home was going to be now.

They were all the way in Banbury in Oxfordshire in the cheapest hotel Aziraphale demanded they stay, selling the shop didn’t make him a billionaire he argued. Crowley didn’t know why he wanted so badly to do any of this the mortal way, setting up appoints for real estate and paying for hotels out of pocket. He hadn’t been this way before, but the stubborn bastard had something compelling him to do it this way and he was making Crowley suffer for it.

“Why would we want to make this little nothing town our home, angel?”

Aziraphale didn’t answer him, pursing his lips and setting his face firmly. He shook his head and took the map from his knapsack. He sat down at the little table by the window.

“We aren’t, I’m only here for the Banbury Cakes and the coffee is quite good here from what Madame Tracy had said.”

Crowley groaned loudly throwing himself backwards onto the bed. Cake and coffee, an hour drive after three grueling days of packing away centuries of books for cake and coffee. Crowley turned his head and his eyebrows began to twitch seeing a cockroach scurry from under the bed and into the bathroom.

“That does it, angel, we are leaving, this instant,” he spat jumping up and grabbing his leather satchel from the moldy carpet. Aziraphale didn’t pay him any mind as he marched to the door. After a few moments he finally sighed looking around the filthy room.

“I had wanted to try to do this proper, leaving and doing things truly on our own for once without just relying on miracles but I don’t know if I can live like this either.”

Aziraphale looked deflated, a strange sadness settling in his eyes. Crowley rested his hands on his shoulders and his head on those perfect curls. He breathed in his angel’s scent, a spark lit up in him, he didn’t have to pretend anymore. He loved Aziraphale and he could love him. No Hell to fear, no fear of Gabriel ever harming Aziraphale again, just them.

“Let’s get out of here, get some of those awful spice cakes, some wretched coffee and go see about that cottage north of here.”

Aziraphale agreed to his terms with a gentle squeeze to one of the hands on his shoulder.

;

The poor Bentley had been parked by a rubbish bin out back of the hotel, Crowley knew he was never going to hear the end of it from the old girl. The volume likely wouldn’t work on the radio from this point onwards, Queen would be blaring for the next few villages they visited, and he dreaded the glares Aziraphale would be shooting him.

Crowley had tossed his bag into the backseat once more; he had only been in that horrid hotel thirty minutes the car couldn’t be too mad. He would make sure they found a better place to stay for the night with a nice garage for the old girl. He sat in the front seat waiting for Aziraphale to join him in the car but the angel continued to stand on the curb. His head turned towards the nasty building behind them, head tilted.

“Angel,” Crowley snapped poking his head out the door, “It’s not cheating if I pay the way, I have enough bloody money. You can use the shop money on the cottage taxes.”

He scowled seeing Aziraphale wasn’t listening to him, his head turned towards a clean up trolley one of the maids had left unattended near the supply room on the side of the building. He watched with a frown and nothing short of confusion as Aziraphale walked towards the trolley. He bent down and pulled what looked like a pile of sheets from the bottom of the bin attached to it.

Crowley was about to demand he not bring the stained sheets in his car but Aziraphale was already inside, pulling back the nasty bundle held close to his chest.

“I sensed something lonely and desperate,” he mumbled, “It was so strong, I’m surprised you didn’t feel it.”

Crowley just gasped at the baby’s head that stuck out from the filthy sheets. It barely looked alive, far too small and turning a shade of blue. Its lips were parted, and it was gasping Crowley realized. Crowley put his hand over the poor things forehead, brushing its pale blonde hair. It would be more merciful to let the thing pass peacefully in an angel’s arms, but Aziraphale wouldn’t smile if that happened. Crowley would do anything to keep him smiling.

A demonic and an angelic miracle poured into the child making it finally let out a loud sob of life. The angel and demon gave each other lovingly devoted glances, both expressing a strange joy in a child’s screaming.

“You don’t want to keep it do you?” Crowley asked, he would let his angel if he wanted to, he knew he was past the point of denying him anything.

“No, we better not, it’s for the best.”

A child was checked into the Banbury hospital that afternoon, a newborn girl who shouldn’t be alive. Premature but no longer malnourished. No damage from nearly suffocating. A miracle child who would grow up and know nothing but happiness from an adoptive family almost like she had been blessed from birth.


End file.
